The Midnight Ride of Arizona Robbins
by Greyfur13
Summary: A one shot where Arizona rides a horse to tell people about the British attack. Please note the disclaimer.


**READ ME!**

Disclaimer= I DID NOT WRITE THIS! We had to read stories in English class and answer questions about them. I read this story and I thought it screamed Arizona so I put it on here. I think you can find the original at- dmac-solutions. (put www. In front of it and get rid of the spaces)

I **DID **ask my teacher if I could put this on this site and she said **YES.**

I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><em>Many inspiring stories and legends have their origins in the American Revolution, a conflict between the British and their American colonies. In the late 1700l, the colonists began their fight for independence from British rule. This is the legend of Arizona Robbins, a courageous 16-year-old who rode more than 20 miles on horseback to help defend her country.<em>

Arizona had been riding her horse Star all night-more on this night than in the last two weeks combined. Despite his exhaustion, Star seemed to understand the urgency of the night and raced on. The dirt roads had turned to mud under the heavy rain, making it hard for Arizona to see.

Scrapes from low-hanging tree branches covered Arizona's face and arms. However, treating them would have to wait until morning when she had completed her task. Her father, Colonel Robbins was counting on her inform the colonial soldiers of a British attack. Although the task was dangerous, Arizona was intent on helping her father, a man she fiercely admired. She was proud of his role in the fight for American independence.

Arizona thought back to earlier that evening when she was tucking her brother into his bed. She and her mother had heard approaching hoofbeats. They had looked at each other in alarm and gone quietly to the front door. With the war in progress, any unexpected visitor might be an unwelcome guest.

As soon as the rider caught sight of the women, he began to yell. "Colonel Robbins Fetch Colonel Robbins! I must speak to him at once!" Arizona recognized the rider as Jackson Avery, one of her father's soldiers. An urgent message like this could mean only one thing-the British were attacking!

Arizona ran to find her father, her heart pounding in her chest. The colonel was in the back room studying a map that was lid out across his sturdy oak desk. His eyeglasses sat low on his nose. As Arizona entered the room, Colonel Robbins glanced up and saw the fear in his daughter's eyes. He quickly followed her to the front yard and calmly greeted the messenger. Arizona felt better just hearing the quiet authority in her father's voice.

The messenger was out of breath and soaking wet. "The news isn't good," he said, his hat pressed to his chest. He told them that the British had raided Danbury, Connecticut, the town where American military supplies had been hidden. The British confiscated everything they could use, destroyed the remainder of the supplies, and set fire to the town. The British were now marching to their ships, hoping to slip away with the stolen goods before the colonial soldiers caught them.

"We need to inform our men right away," Colonel Robbins responded. "If we can gather in time, we can prevent the British from reaching their ships. But our soldiers are scattered all over Putnam County and beyond. Are you fit to ride, son?"

Jackson, still gasping for air, said, "I can try, sir."

Arizona interrupted. "Father, let me ride. I know where to go, and you are needed here. Star and I are both rested."

Her father studied his 16-year-old daughter solemnly. Arizona stood tall and waited for his answer. "Very well," Colonel Robbins said. "Be carful," he warned.

Nervous and excited, Arizona raced to the barn and forced herself to focus on saddling Star. She was not going to allow emotion to interfere with her mission. Her hands shook as she slipped the worn leather strap through the brass buckle.

Her mother entered the barn and offered her a bundle. "Take this cheese and rye bread. I've filled your father's canteen with water, and-" Her mother's eyes filled with tears. She embraced Arizona and returned to the warm glow of the house.

Arizona wished she could vanish into that safe light and nestle under the quilt on her bed. Everything was happening so quickly. Would she be able to alert the men in time? Would the British stop her?

"Time to go, boy." Arizona patted her horse, swung one leg over his back, and flew out into the darkness.

That had been hours ago. Now, despite her fatigue and rain-soaked clothing, Arizona urged Star on, aware what with each passing minute the British were getting farther away. Darkness enveloped her like a blanket. Protectively surrounding her. She thought of her father's confidence in her, and her courage was renewed.

The rain slowed, and the moon finally appeared from behind wispy black clouds. It shone boringly, illuminating Arizona's path. She tried to memorize its appearance. The moon was her companion, reaching out with its soft light and whispering encouragement to her.

Arizona continued to gallop from town to town, banging on closed shutters and alerting the men in charge. She was aware of the significance of her ride. She knew Paul Revere's heroic ride just two years earlier, in 1775. When her journey ended, Arizona would have ridden nearly twice as far a Revere.

The sun was beginning to rise when Arizona reached the last house on her route. She patted Star and wearily to begin the long journey home. From a distance she heard marching boots and a British officer shouting orders. She leapt of the horse and led him to a water holder to avoid rising suspicion.

The next thing she knew her ankle twisted in a hole in the ground and she stumbled down and landed on a rock knocking her unconscious. When she opened her eyes she was laying on a bed in an unfamiliar house, a figure stood above her and she shot up. "Who are you?" she spat.

"Whoa, calm down," the figure responded. "I'm trying to help, I think you broke your ankle."

"Who are you?" she demanded. Trying to get up but a sharp pain shot through her foot like it was on fire and she winced in pain. "Name?" she said with hostility in her voice.

"Mark Sloan."


End file.
